Not Bruises?
by Draaga Light
Summary: Who would have thought that internal bleeding could cause so much trouble? KyoukoxRen. Rated T for language and others.
1. Little Lamb

Little Lamb

Third POV

Oh no. She had really done it this time. He was pissed. What had she done wrong? Kyouko quickly ransacked her memory in hopes of trying to find the source to the awful atmosphere.

Flashback:

"Well, I'll be counting on you Kyouko-chan!"

"Um… OK?"

"Here's the script. We'll be staring in 3 days, on Monday alright?"

"Yes, I… understand" _How had she gotten herself into this one? It wasn't her fault, really it wasn't! It's just the overexcited director wouldn't take no for an answer. It's not like she was displeased with the part or anything, she _was_ excited… Well, she was __**before**__ she realized what she was in for. _

With a shudder, she glanced through the script, yep, there it was. The last scene… The kiss scene, with Fuwa Shou. _How was she going to pull this one off?!_

Despite her knowledge of her sempai's reaction to the name "Fuwa Shou," she really needed some advice. Of course she asked her best friend Kanae, but apparently there wasn't much to it other than, "Suck it up, and pretend." If only it were that easy. She would sooner be the queen of England than actually kissing Shou without murdering him. _Why did the director chose me?_ Screamed Kyouko, mentally of course.

End of flashback.

Ren was losing his composure and fast. How was he supposed to be rationalized when the girl, he was head over heels for, came to him for advice on how to kiss another guy? What the hell? God must be laughing at him right now. Seeing Kyouko's panicking gaze, he quickly collected himself, best he could, put on a calm mask, and started up a conversation. He had some time to spare, he always did with her.

"You have to kiss (he decided it would be pushing his luck to say the name aloud) _him_?

Kyouko merely nodded her head yes.

"You don't think you can do this." It wasn't a question.

Finally, Kyouko spoke up, "I base my acting on my past experiences, and I've never kissed anybody (she blushed at this) and I downright **hate **(understatement of the year right there) that _bastard_. Honestly, I don't know if I'll even get half way through the shoot without killing him." At this she looked sincerely worried.

Ren could've laughed out loud, and it felt kind of nice, "Why did you come to me for advice? Did you want tips from me on how to kiss somebody?"

Kyouko blushed uncontrollably, staring at the ground, and stuttered out, "I-I'm terribly s-sorry! I d-didn't mean f-for it to sound t-that w-way! It's just, I already a-asked Mouko-san, but she didn't have v-very much to say about t-the subject, and I really d-don't want to m-mess up the project. (she bit her lip and peeked up at Ren through her lashes, afraid he would still be angry ) I'm really, really sorry! Umm… I'll err… I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

Suddenly, the Emperor of the Night was staring down at her, "Really? Anything?" he chuckled and grinned at her seductively, "Alright then, _Kyouko-chan, _what time do you get off work?"

"Uh… Box-R shooting ends around 7."

"Oh? I get off at 9 today. Come by my place tonight, better yet, (Ren really started smiling at this) if you want to make me _really happy _(he said stressing those words, knowing she would take the bait) spend the night."

Kyouko, being the sweet, yet stupid, lamb she was, had no idea why her sempai would want her to spend the night, but if would make him happy, she would do it. And so she took the bait, just as Ren had predicted.

"Umm, so I'll go over to your flat at 9?"

"Yep," he murmured leaning down. Thank _goodness _they were talking in a deserted hallway, rarely used by the LME staff.

"I'll, err, cook you dinner. Um… I'll pick up some ingredients on my way over.

"Want a ride?" Ren asked, leaning ever closer to her.

"N-no, I'll be OK. You d-don't need to bother, I'll walk. It'll be g-good exercise."

Knowing Kyouko, it probably wouldn't have done any difference in arguing with her. Besides, he already had her booked the whole night anyway.

"Um, Tsuruga-san?"

"Hmm?" he purred.

"Uh, I think we should get going. Yashiro-san is probably looking for you right now."

Snapping out of his reverie, Ren straightened up, "Yes indeed. I'll see you later then, Mogami-san."

"Of course, good day to you Tsuruga-san!"

Whew, he almost blew his cover. It scared Ren on how little grip he really had on himself. I am not going to slip up again today, he vowed. Oh, how insignificant this would seem compared to what was waiting for him that very evening.


	2. Shepherd

**Author's Note: **this may or may not be the last chapter. I'm sort of debating with myself whether or not I should drag certain people into this equation. It would get longer if I did (and more complicated) but more funny and interesting (but harder to write). Oh, and it would also turn more into a series than a one-shot. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Just FYI there's a meaning behind the title, please give it a guess. That's why I changed it from How to Make It up to Japan's #1 Most Desirable Man. The title was too long and I just randomly called it that (I was typing it up at 2 in the morning!) so I changed it. Sorry for the long author's note!

Important: One last thing that I forgot to mention last time, this story takes place before the whole Valentine's Day stuff. (so she never kissed Shou, and Ren never pecked her cheek).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters (if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.)

Otsukaresan- Japanese for good work, you must be tired and thank you for the hard work, (something you say at the end of a hard day of work. Just to give you a mental image of the phrase).

The Shepherd

3rd POV:

At Box-R set:

"And that's a wrap!" yelled out the director.

"Otsukaresan!" called out Kyouko as she turned to leave. Once she was out on the street pedaling away to the Darumaya, she let her mind wander.

Flash Back:

"Oh? I get off at 9 today. Come by my place tonight, better yet, if you want to make me _really happy _spend the night."

End of Flash back

Why in the world did she ever agree to _that_?! People will definitely misinterpret Tsuruga-san's intentions. _I'll have to talk to him about that _she thought, _He could be facing some serious problems if he ever has to explain this to that girl he's in love with._ But then shook her head rather warily clearing out her thoughts, it didn't concern her anyway. Not directly. She wanted to help out her sempai as much as she could, and if it meant that she had to pry into his personal affairs, so be it.

Finally making it to the Darumaya, Kyouko wheeled her bike towards the back of the shop and quickly took the stairs two at a time.

After packing, she approached the Okami-san, "Okami-san," she started cheerfully, "I'm going to spend the night at…" Kyouko paused debating how she should word it, "ah, um, uh… a co-worker's." _Yes! Good excuse!_

"Ok. By the way, who's your co-worker?" _Wham! So much for being vague._

Somehow Kyouko couldn't help but feel reluctant about telling Okami-san, _What is she misinterprets? _ thought Kyouko horrified. On the other hand, she wanted to stay truthful. After all, it was Tsuruga-san himself that had taught her to be honest. The Okami-san raised an eyebrow at the mixture of emotions on Kyouko's face.

As the silence continued on the Okami-san finally spoke up, "Kyouko-chan? Are you OK?" "Huh? Oh, uh, yes I am sorry for concerning you," _Here goes nothing_ "Uh, Tsuruga-san's."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm staying at Tsuruga-san's tonight. I'm sorry for the last minute plans." Said Kyouko bowing deeply.

"Oh, no, no, you're not bothering me at all. Uh… Have fun!"

"Thank you! I'm going to go ahead leave now; I'll see you and Taishou tomorrow. Have a good night!"

After Kyouko was out the door with her small overnight bag, the Okami-san sighed and shook her head worriedly. Handsome grown men and overnight trips definitely worried her. Particularly since Kyouko was now also thrown into the equation.

"Have _fun?_" said the Taishou eyeing the Okami-san wearily from the hall.

"O-Oh, you were listening dear?"

"I could even if I didn't want to."

"Oh yeah, thin walls…"

"I don't think Kyouko saw the double meaning behind '_having fun_,' but I did."

"I didn't realize it until after I said it, and besides, Kyouko isn't that type of girl." Fretted the Okami-san.

"You'd better hope she isn't" grumbled the Taishou.

~meanwhile~9:00 pm

_Knock, knock._ Within a matter of seconds, the door opened.

"Good evening Mogami-san." Greeted Ren smoothly.

"G-Good evening to you too Tsuruga-san." Answered Kyouko bowing.

"Come on in, looks like you got quite a load there. Here, I'll hold some." Ren opened the door widely, letting Kyouko in while grabbing all three of the bags (in Japanese standards that's a lot, and Kyouko walked remember?).

"O-Oh, no, you shouldn't bother yourself!"

"It's alright," he said laughingly, "You're already cooking, it's the least I can do. Besides, I can at least lift 3 grocery bags." Ren laughed even harder at the pained look on Kyouko's face. _God, she cracks me up._

Kyouko followed the usual routine of bringing out dinner to the stylish coffee table in the living room, settling down on the floor adjacent to Ren, and quietly eating while occasionally turning to the TV to watch whatever variety show was airing.

"Hey, Mogami-san, isn't that you?" Ren asked gesturing towards the screen during the commercial break.

"Hmm?" Kyouko answered completely caught off guard. "Oh… Yeah, that's me."

"Your Natsu is really good." Complimented Ren.

"Hehe, uh, t-thank you. We filmed that a little while ago. They're really starting to advertise early."

"It's part of the industry."

"Yes it is." Said Kyouko watching the screen, as her face covered it, grinning wickedly.

After the dishes were finished, Kyouko hesitantly asked if she could use the shower. She hadn't had any time to shower at the Darumaya.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ren had replied, carelessly waving his hand with natural grace acting calmly when he was like scrambled eggs on the inside.

"T-Thank you!" Kyouko had squeaked.

Finished with showering, Kyouko came out into the living room, hair damp, towel around her neck. She was dressed in a T-shirt and long polka dot pajama pants. Unimpressive to the average eye, but not to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, you can shower now. Umm, I think I'll stay up a little longer. I don't really feel tired yet. Is it alright if I stay here in the living room?" Ren cocked an eyebrow surprised, she rarely stayed up this late.

"Sure," Ren grinned "Don't stay up too late past your bedtime."

"Hey! It's not a bedtime!" fumed Kyouko.

"_Sure, whatever you say_." He drawled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Kyouko pouted while Ren picked himself up and made his way towards the shower. Kyouko always had a tendency to go to sleep as early as possible, like a little child. With a sigh Kyouko plopped down on the sofa right where Ren had been sitting, and let her mind wander.

~Later~

_I'd better hurry up and get some rest,wait, on second thought considering the fact that Kyouko is here I doubt I will._ Ren let loose a long sigh, _I'm pathetic. That little girl has me wrapped around her pinkie like a puppet. _Ren shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts when he realized that the lights in the living room were still on. _Hmm, that's odd. Is she still awake? _Entering the living room, Ren glanced around and turned off the TV. Just as he was about to leave, a figure caught his eye. It was Kyouko. Asleep. _She must have fallen asleep on the couch. How cute._ Kyouko was lying on her side facing the TV. She looked halfway stretched out and halfway curled up. Suddenly, Ren was no longer in control of his actions.

He softly sat down next to her, his hip brushing against her stomach. Ren's face softened as he reached out and stroked her face and traced her lips. She seemed so at ease, when suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, what happened?" Kyouko asked rubbing her eyes, still unaware of their close proximity.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh." Said Kyouko sitting up and looking around.

"That's what happens when you stay up past your bedtime. You wake up on the couch freezing cold, completely disoriented."

"I don't have a bedtime." Said Kyouko irritated and completely distracted.

"Really?" Ren said skeptically.

"It's not really a _bedtime_ as you put it," admitted Kyouko, _Why were they even having such a stupid argument anyway,_ "It's more like a… a recommendation!" Ren looked smug, her excuses were pathetic. "For myself!"

"Of course it is." He said mockingly, as if talking to a five year old.

"Well if you must know I was planning on waking up _extra_ early so I could cook breakfast _and," _she paused dramatically, "read through the PV script one more time."

Ren was both thoroughly surprised and ticked off."How many times have you read through that script?"

"Three." She answered confidently.

"Already?" Now Ren was really impressed. She only had the script for a day, and that PV didn't have any real dialogue either. _Which makes it all the more harder, _reasoned Ren,but still that was overkill. "Why?"

Kyouko let out a small sigh, "I just don't get it. How am I supposed to be intimate with _him!_ Even if it wasn't him I probably still wouldn't be able to do it." She finished miserably.

A wicked thought and smile crossed Ren at that very moment. "Hey," he breathed down her neck out of nowhere, "I have an idea, and it might just work."

Kyouko looked up slowly dreading what she would see. Yup, it was her sempai going Emperor of the Night on her. _Crap, _she cursed mentally. This was not good, it never was. Last time he had nearly kissed her. Actually, now that she thought about it, she'd rather give her first kiss to Ren over Shou. Anybody other than Shou was a great candidate at the moment, but Ren didn't seem like a very bad pick at all. _Not at all… _Kyouko thought staring deep into Ren's predatory gaze.

And just like that Ren had it all lined up for him. Kyouko was following behind like a lamb after a lion, or a shepherd. _Shepherd sounds better; _he decided, though glancing back she looked like she was making her way towards death row. He chuckled slightly, _Me as her shepherd. Ha, imagine that. _But that was one of the problems, he_ could_ imagine it and just a little too vividly. From lion to shepherd, back to lion. He would eat her up. _This is not good_, he realized, just a little too late. The door was closed and locked. The lion and lamb were together. _Definitely not good_, but the rational part of his brain was, oh-so conveniently, in maintenance at the moment.

"T-Tsuruga-san?" Her panicking voice was only inviting him in.

"Hmm?" was the most he murmur before pouncing.


	3. The Lion's Den

The Lion's Den

Authors note: Okay, so I'm planning for the end of the story to be after the PV, so this so called "one shot" is going to be a lot longer. Please leave comments, they are much appreciated. Still debating on whether or not to add certain characters into the story, (Kuu, Julie, Chiori, Kanae,) you get the picture. Just give me your opinion. Thank You!

~Ren's Room~

The door was closed and locked. The lion and lamb were together. _Definitely not good_, but the rational part of his brain was, oh-so conveniently, in maintenance at the moment.

"T-Tsuruga-san?" Her panicking voice was only inviting him in.

"Hmm?" was the most he murmur before pouncing.

Ren's sudden jump knocked the wind out of Kyouko. Thankfully, Ren's bed was quite big and very soft. Kyouko slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. She seemed to have landed smack dab in the middle of Ren's bed , with him lying on top of her. Memories of last time came bursting through her head, warning bells ringing, but she ignored them. Last time, they were on a kitchen floor, last time he had caught her when she had fell, last time he had nearly kissed her. But that was last time, right?

_So?_ Challenged a voice in her head, a voice she had very much tried to bury, _Why should this time be any different? _

_**Because it is! **_Kyouko countered.

_Yeah, it might just get better. He's the one who knocked you down._

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!**_ Kyouko mentally chanted at her conscience.

During her mental warfare, she lost track of the real world, as she often did. Ren had propped himself up on his elbow grinning down at her.

"Kyouko," he called out playing with her short strands.

"Huh," she said snapping out of her reverie, "yes?"

"You want to be able to successfully film the PV on Monday, am I correct?"

"Umm, yes."

"I think I know what you need learn."

"Really? What is it!"

"Acceptance." He stated simply.

_Huh? _"Acceptance? Acceptance for what?"

_That's it just lure her in, _"Affection."

_What does accepting affection have anything to do with me successfully finishing the PV? And why is it accepting? _"Wait, I don't get it. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, it's a love story sort of PV, so shouldn't _I_ being the one giving the affection. Well, it should be a mutual thing, because we're both supposed to be in…" Kyouko grimaced as she spoke the next word, "_love_?"

"That's your problem right there. You can neither give nor accept affection."

Kyouko gave him a blank look. "You know, I can at least _accept_ affection. Giving is a little harder, but I _can_ give affection!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope, never gonna happen."

"That's rude Tsuruga-san. I have _given_ affection to lots of people!"

"Like who?"

"Okami-san, Taishou, Mouko-san, Amamiya-san," Kyouko continued on a roll counting them off on her fingers, "Maria-chan, Otou-san, Julie(she had recently been talking and chatting with her online), that _moron(Shou) _a long time ago(before he threw me away), the fairy Prince Corn," that made Ren's eyes widen but it was nothing compared to what he heard next, "and you too! So there, I _can give affection._" She finished her tirade triumphantly, crossing her arms in front of her. Which was quite a feat considering that Ren was still lying on top of her.

"Well," started Ren, "You make me feel guilty." He chuckled slightly making Kyouko look at him curiously. "If you officially _gave me_ your affection, I think I should give you a little of mine in return." He said smiling down at her, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

_Uh oh, this isn't good. That expression is never good. I should have just kept my mouth shut._ Thought Kyouko, but it was too late. Ren was already descending on his catch.

"Kyouko?" purred Ren quietly in her ear.

"Y-Yes?" _Oh God, what was she going to do?_

Ren was right on top of her preventing her from escaping. "There's just one promise I want you to make."

"S-sure." _NOOO, why did she just say that?! She was a goner, doomed!_

Ren leaned even more closely, their faces just a measly few inches apart. "Don't move."

_Don't move? I couldn't even if I wanted to!_ Well, now he even had her promise, so that was just great.

Surprising Kyouko, Ren started moving away from her. Instead, he slid himself downward to the point where her neck was right in front of his face. He smiled inwardly, taking in her scent. Gently, he tugged at her round T-shirt collar, exposing more skin, before burying his face in it. He breathed deeply before he smirked, "Kyouko? Remember your little promise? Now until I say so, is the time that it goes into action. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Kyouko stammered, thoroughly terrified.

"That's a good girl." Purred Ren, as he closed his eyes and breathed in.

Kyouko felt Ren's nose brush against collar bone, and then something else. Something very warm, and soft, and… wet. Curiosity got the better of her as she let her eyes wander downward. She couldn't see well, but judging from what she knew, and could feel, he was… kissing her collarbone? Now you must remember that Kyouko has zero love experience, and neither does Ren, but he does know a thing or two more than Kyouko.

_Why is Tsuruga-san kissing my collarbone? Wait, no, it's more like he's-ouch! Did he just bite me!! _Kyouko thought furiously, her jaw clenched. _Grr. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. _Ren's arms were tightly wrapped around holding her in place. _I have nothing to do…. Tsuruga-san's hair looks so pretty. _She smiled as she remembered the last time she touched it. Silky smooth and soft to the touch, it was very nice. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and started stroking it. She closed her eyes and relaxed, while running her fingers through his dark brown strands.

Ren paused a moment before descending upon Kyouko's collarbone. At first he merely pressed his lips to it, but it wasn't before long that his lips parted. His tongue traced circles on her bare skin, eventually, that not being enough, even nipping her. Ren felt Kyouko stiffen beneath him and gasp in shock, but he continued on. Then, he felt something touch his hair, it was Kyoko's hand. She twirled strands of his hair between her fingers. He paused for a moment enjoying the sensation, but quickly went back to work.

Ren slightly pulled back, grinning at the sight before him. Kyouko underneath him in _his _bed, in _his _bedroom, in_ his _flat, and in _his _arms. At that very moment Ren knew there was no turning back, and there was no way in hell that he would ever let anyone else have her. No one. Ren sighed contently resting his head on her warm chest and closed his eyes.

_Did he fall asleep? _Wondered Kyouko. _Getting up would wake him up, and he never did tell me that I could move again._ _I'll just_ _call out to him real quiet. _"Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko whispered.

Now Ren had exactly three choices. Plan A being the morally correct one: get up and let her go to the guest bedroom. Plan B being a lot like Plan A was just a little more… cowardly: pretend to be asleep but move away from her so she can get up and leave. And finally, Plan C his favorite by far: play dumb and pretend to sleep and _force _her to stay with you the entire night. And the winner is drum roll PLAN C! _Big surprise, _thought Ren wryly, _There wasn't much competition to start with anyway. _As Ren continued to fake, Kyouko bit her lip and came to a resolution; she'll just have to spend the night… right where she was.


	4. Bruises

**Author's Note-**some of yaw have been asking to bump the rating up to M, but I have no intention of making it a rated M story. I planned for this to be 3 chapters, but it's going to be longer. Enjoy! Please R&R!! sorry if this chapter is a little short.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own skip beat or any of its characters.

Bruises

As Ren continued to fake, Kyouko bit her lip and came to a resolution; she'll just have to spend the night… right where she was.

Sunlight streamed through the parted curtains. Kyouko breathed deeply, her eyes still shut tight, and wondered why she was so comfortable. She was warm, and a nice scent filled her lungs. As she slowly and drowsily opened her eyes, her vision was obscured by something black.

_Black? _She reached out and touched it, _Silky too. It's fabric._ Now thoroughly confused Kyouko tilted her head up, wondering if the pretty fabric were ever to end. And it did have an end. Ren's face peered down at her, a heartbreaking angelic smile already in place.

Instantly Kyouko started taking in her surroundings. Ren's arms were wrapped around her, a leg hooked over her hip. No wonder she was so warm.

Kyouko's eyes widened. What was she doing in Tsuruga-san's bed? _Oh, yeah. I couldn't get up so I fell asleep here. Tsuruga-san must me so angry at me. _Kyouko thought horrified. But Ren just kept smiling her a genuine smile.

"Good morning Mogami-san."

"G-Good morning to you too Tsuruga-san. Umm, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?"

"I-I uh, umm, we should get up soon. You'll be late to your first job."

_Ouch that hurt. _The first thing the girl said after good morning was 'we should get up soon' translation: I don't want to be caught dead with you in your bed even if nothing happened. Well, nothing _big. No. He wasn't going to give up his spot quite yet._

"We both have a few more minutes to spare."

"Uh… you won't have time to eat breakfast. Yeah, it's good to be an early bird. Let's get up." Kyouko was getting desperate now.

Ren eyes narrowed. _Not if I can help it._ He lowered his head and purred into her ear. "What if I don't _want _to wake up?"

"U-Umm, too bad?" _This is not good._

"Wrong answer." He took her by surprise by suddenly rolling on top of her, pinning her underneath him. Ren internally chuckled at her feeble attempts to escape. Perhaps in her mind she was thrashing, but to anyone else she was barely squirming.

"Alright. Fine. You win." She huffed. "Happy?"

"Extremely." He replied grinning from ear to ear.

Kyouko was speechless for a minute. _Let me get this straight. Tsuruga Ren wants to sleep in. With me. _This had made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes of just laying there, Kyouko and Ren got up.

Kyouko quickly changed, but something in the bathroom mirror caught her eye. She had a bruise on her collarbone. _Huh. I wonder how I got that. That's just where… _she viciously shook her head clearing her thoughts, _What was the point of last night anyway? He gave me a bruise…? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe I should ask him. _

During breakfast Kyouko decided to bring up the topic. "Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?"

"About last night,"

"…"

"Why did you give me a bruise?"

_Wait, what? Did she just say 'bruise?' _"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Why did you give me a bruise last night? Well, at least it's on my collarbone. It won't be that hard to hide for filming. See, it's a little blue." She tugged down at the collar of her aqua shirt.

Ren could only stare dumbfounded. _Are you serious? Really now? She doesn't know what a hickey is? That's… _Ren stopped thinking, some very diverse scenarios were running through his head with intense speed.

Scenario #1: Kyouko innocently telling Kotonami Kanae, or anyone for that matter, of her "bruise." Not good. Kyouko is just about the only sixteen year old girl who doesn't know what a "bruise given by the opposite gender's lips" is.

Scenario #2: Lory getting hold of this news. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, and BAD! It would go from Lory to Kuu to Julie. He didn't even want to imagine their reactions. No, he would make sure this would never happen.

Scenario #3: Fuwa Shou. He could almost see the look of shock, anger, and jealousy on his face. And it was downright hilarious. This was the one scenario he wouldn't mind happening. Of course, Fuwa would immediately suspect him, but he would never tell anyone else. He had a little too much pride to admit that the almighty "Fuwa Shou's" girl bore the mark of another guy. His little secret was safe with him. Ren chuckled darkly, _Take that, you dog._

"Mogami-san. Do not, and I repeat _**do not**_, tell anyone about your," he paused, and couldn't help but grin, "_bruise_. Alright?"

"Not even Moko-san?" she asked wide eyed and innocent.

"Especially not Kotonami-san." _Or Lory._ He added mentally. As for Fuwa… he didn't really care. It would only confirm Fuwa's suspicions, but all the same, he didn't want anyone else finding out. At the moment anyway. Ren grinned, "So be careful. If you have to, cover it up with make-up before someone else spots it."

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question."

_Oh yeah. _"Hmm, patience."

"Uh huh."

"The first step is patience." _With your partner._

"Oh… Okay!"

"That's a good girl." He smiled wickedly. Her not knowing what he was doing could actually be used to his advantage. _Oh, this is going to be fun. Very fun indeed._


	5. Accusations

**Author's Note:** thanks for all the comments, check out my other story, Family. I wasn't sure where to go with this one since I left on a cliff hanger last time (sorta). Well, enjoy!

Song: Daite Senorita by Yamashita Tomohisa, not mine either. If you want to listen to this song, you can find it on youtube.

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

Accusations

Kenka no kizuato wo nagame anata wa iu  
Aitsu to tsurumu no wa mou yame na to

Wakatteru tte onna nante  
Otona butte gaki atsukai

Mou yame ni shite kurenai ka

Daite daite daite SEÑORITA  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanai de  
Kazatte kakkou tsukezu ni soba ni oide yo  
Daite daite daite SEÑORITA  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanai de  
Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo

Mukashi no otoko to ore wo kasanete ha  
Tameiki majiri de waratte miseru

Wakatteru tte otoko nante  
Shinjite nai to iitain darou

Mou raku ni shite ageru kara

Naite naite naite SEÑORITA  
Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto  
Hitori de gaman shinai de soba ni oide yo  
Nemure nemure nemure SEÑORITA  
Ore no ore no ore no mune de zutto  
Konya no kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo

Daite daite daite SEÑORITA  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanai de  
Kazatte kakkou tsukezu ni soba ni oide yo  
Daite daite daite SEÑORITA  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanai de  
Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo

(translation)

Staring at the scars left from a fight, you say  
Stop trying to get with her already

Women say that they understand  
I act like an adult, but get treated like a kid

Won't you just stop it already?

Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Come to my side without making yourself up  
Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Those lips of yours tantalize me

My sighs intermingle with those of guys from a long time ago  
I'll smile, and show you

Men say that they understand  
I want to say that I don't believe it

I'm going to put you at ease

Cry, cry, cry,Señorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
I can't be patient when I'm alone, come to my side  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, Señorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
Tonight too, you'll definitely tantalize me in my dreams

Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Come to my side without making yourself up  
Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Those lips of yours tantalize me

At the Fuwa Shou PV set:

"So that's the song that you're going to be acting for. Any questions?" said the director.

"Just one, what did you say was the name of this song?"

"Daite (Hold Me) Senorita."

"Thank you very much, I'll do my best!"

"That's why I picked you Kyoko-chan." The director said smiling. "Anyway, as you know, in this PV, you'll be playing a high school girl who falls in love," Kyouko managed in to contain a grimace, "with a bad boy."

_Of course. The usual: average, pretty, but kind of dorky, goody good girl falls in love with the big ultra popular, hot, bad boy. And Bad Boy over here somehow loves the typical Good Girl. How cliché._

"So, Shou will be playing the bad boy, and _you'll _be playing the good girl. All clear?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Kyouko glanced down at the script and ran through the storyline for the ten millionth time.

_Bad Boy notices a girl in school one day (Good Girl), but he already has tons of admirers, not all of them nice. Good Girl gets in a spot of trouble with some not so good students. Bad Boy saves her. Bad Boy's #1 Admirer (Jealous Admirer), a very gorgeous and scary girl, has her eyes set on him and is trying to get him to notice her. Bad Boy shoos Jealous Admirer away and starts making his advances on Good Girl. In the end Jealous Admirer bullies Good Girl a little before Bad Boy steps in and saves her. They kiss. Happily ever after, the end._

All in all, it was a very uncreative concept. Very, very stereotype. But if this was the role she got, this was the role she would play. It suddenly occurred to Kyouko: _She hadn't got the Jealous Admirer role. Judging from her past roles with bullying, this was the role that was practically cut out for her and yet the director wanted her to play the heroine. How odd._

"Oh, and Kyouko-chan?"

"Yes Director?"

"I believe you have worked with her before, she'll be playing the Jealous Admirer."

"Hello Mogami-san." Said a glaring girl, it was Mimori.

_Good Girl walks down the hall smiling brightly, laughing with her friends as they pass Bad Boy with his group. Bad Boy's eyes widen slightly, and he makes up his mind, he wants to know more about her. Bad Boy happens to be looking out a classroom window all by himself (_this is a Japanese school, so if you've ever seen a J-drama, you'll know what I'm talking about) _and sees Good Girl trying to desperately make amends with some shady looking people. Things are starting to look a really bad for Good Girl, when Bad Boy comes out of nowhere and the others take off. Good Girl is captivated by the Bad Boy. Jealous Admirer sees this and begins plotting against Good Girl. Jealous Admirer manipulates some shady guys and gets them in on her plans. Bad Boy is walking around town when he spots Good Girl making her way home. Suddenly, some guys, the ones working for Jealous Admirer, start dragging her away. Alarmed he chases after them, by himself._ (Blah, blah, blah,) _he beats them up, throws some harsh words at Jealous Admirer and walks Good Girl home. Last but not least, Bad Boy confesses to Good Girl and kisses her; they keep kissing in the middle of the street, and the screen blacks out. The end._

"And cut! Alright, that's a wrap! Now go home and get some rest!"Shou was shocked. Sure, the last time he worked with her she was good, but… why was she able to express love? Wasn't that her weak point? The crack in the otherwise flawless skill? What was going on? They were actually ahead of schedule, Kyouko hadn't made a single NG. None. Zip, zero, nada. She even _kissed him! _She didn't bite him or murder him in the process. It was rather… creepy.

"Hey Kyouko, what's up with you. You a robot or something?" he said hoping to get her ticked off. Maybe then she would stop acting so cold to him.

"No I am a human being, Fuwa-san, now if you'll excuse me it's rather late. We've been working since the crack of dawn, and look, it's already 9:30. Time certainly flies doesn't it? Well, thank you for the hard work. Good luck with the rest of your album!" She finished cheerfully with a quick bow. Then with a wave she started to leave. Shou followed. _What the hell was up with her?!_

"Hey! Hold on!" he reached out and grabbed her arm, but missed only giving him a handful of her grass green long sleeved cotton shirt.

"Let go!" she practically yelled glaring.

_That's more like her. Wait what is… that's… _

"Stop staring at me you pervert!"

That snapped Shou to his senses. "What the _hell_ is _that_?!" "Huh?" Kyouko followed his gaze down to her shoulder. _Crap! I forgot to cover it up. I didn't have to wear anything revealing so I didn't bother. God damn you Shoutarou!_

"None. Of. Your. Business." She said emphasizing each word, completely ticked off, taunting him. Though she had no idea why he was so pissed.

"You-that-how… it makes no sense!" he struggled, choking on his own words. "Wait a minute." A thought struck him_. There was someone who _could_ give her a hickey and get away with it, someone who _was_ mature and in his opinion, very good at manipulation. Tsuruga Ren. God how he hated that pretty face actor. Freaking pervert hitting on teenage girls. Leaving his… mark on her. _

Shou's teeth ground in his head, as he fumed glaring hard at her collarbone. "What did _he _do to you?"

"_He? _I have no idea what you're talking about. And like I said, _it's none of your business."_ She turned on her heel and left the building with a confident stride. What was so wrong with bruises on shoulders anyways?

**Author's Note:** thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to upload!

Next chapter I'll have a treat for yaw!! (probably)


	6. Surprises

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I mentioned I had a treat for yaw, sorry if it's not what you expected. This little "treat" is dedicated to KyokoXRen who gave me the push I needed to add this character into this fan fiction.

Whew this chapter is long! (For me that is).

Tadaima- I'm home

Okaeri- welcome back

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this story, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it.

Surprise

On her (Kyouko) way home:

_Today was such a tiring day! But I'm glad I did that PV, and I've finally got it out of the way. Maybe it'll also raise my reputation a little. Hmm, maybe I should call Tsuruga-san about it. No, I wouldn't want to waste his time. _But then suddenly, she remembered the last time she decided not to burden him with her day. It hadn't been a very good idea. _Oh, _she realized horrified, _Shoutarou saw that bruise Tsuruga-san told me to cover up. I guess I'd better tell him about that. _

Finally she reached the Daruma-ya, and opened the sliding door. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," answered an unexpected voice among the usual voice of Okami-san.

Kyouko took a double take. "O-otou-san? Why-why are you here?"

"Aw, aren't I allowed to visit my own child? Besides you make it sound like I'm not supposed to be here." Hizuri Kuu sniffed.

"No-no, that's not how I meant it, it's just so unexpected!"

"And look who I brought with me!"

Kyouko blinked and looked towards the person he was gesturing towards. She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. _Oh, this must be his wife, Julie. She really is like a living jewel._

"Nice to meet you Kyouko-chan."

"Oh, um, yes. It's nice to meet you too!"

"Kuu has told me so much about you."

"Really?"

"Of course, he really adores you."

"Oh, ah, thank you." Said Kyouko blushing. She hadn't expected to be complimented. "Did you have some work to do here in Japan? I didn't hear anything about it."

Kuu and Julie both smiled, "No, we didn't come here for work. Kuu and I both had some time off, so we decided to take a little trip. Besides this was supposed to be a surprise for you. And the press would go crazy if they ever caught word of both of us coming to Japan."

Kyouko nodded her head in agreement remembering the last time Kuu had visited Japan. Then with sudden realization, "Oh, did you wait long? You should have just called me." She really hated to keep people waiting on her.

"No, remember, it was supposed to be a surprise. And besides, it was fun talking with the Taishou and Okami-san. They are such nice people."

Kyouko smiled, happy that they were getting along. "Would you like to come up to my room? It's pretty empty, but if you'd like to see it…"

"Yes, I would love to." Julie answered.

Upon entering Kyouko's room there were three things that they noticed.

One: it was really wasn't "pretty empty," it was bare. Especially considering that this was a seventeen year old girl's room.

Two: there was a gigantic picture of a blond idol covering a good chunk of the wall.

Three: there was a smaller picture of Tsuruga Ren next to it.

This intrigued them beyond anything.

"Kyouko-chan," started Julie, "Who is that?" she said pointing towards the blonde star, she wasn't very familiar with Japanese pop idols.

"Hmm?" said Kyouko turning towards what Julie was pointing at. Suddenly her expression turned dark and grim, "Fuwa Shoutarou. Better known as Fuwa Shou by the public."

"O-Oh." Judging from her expression there was no way that he was her idol. "W-why do you have such a huge poster?"

"It shows my hatred towards him."

_Uh-huh. Hatred. _Julie decided not to mention that large posters of stars plastered on the wall in your room generally tended to show _love. _Not hate.

"Well then, what about Tsuruga-kun over there?" asked Kuu oh, so innocently.

"Oh… I don't know." Kyouko answered frowning. She had completely forgotten that it was still there. "It used to show hate. But I don't hate him anymore, so I guess it would show my… respect for him." _Yeah, that's right. My respect._

Both Kuu and Julie stared at her. She really was… different in her ways of thinking.

Intrigued by Kyouko's statement Julie pressed on. "You used to hate him?"

"Mm hmm."

"Why?"

Kuu and Julie were really interested now. They seemed on good terms, so they assumed that they had always been that way.

"Well, when I first joined LME, through force, Tsuruga-san didn't like my reason for joining show business."

"What was your reason?" asked Kuu.

"…I'd rather not say. It was really stupid and shameful. I'm glad Tsuruga-san bullied me for that."

"He _bullied_ you?" said Julie amazed. _That _was definitely _not_ in the character of Tsuruga Ren. _He must've __**really **__hated her._

"Wow. You must have _really_ irritated him."

"Oh, yes." said Kouko nodding her head vigorously. "He went out of his way to make sure I was miserable." She finished with a smile.

_I'm guessing they're fond memories now. _"Oh, by the way Kyouko-chan, I've been meaning to ask you. For my short stay in Japan, I want to get to know you better, so can we perhaps have a… slumber party sometime. It can be sometime when you aren't busy. Any time."

Kyouko's eyes sparkled as she imagined a 'slumber party.' It was her dream come true. "YYEEESSSS!!!!! Let's see, I have to work late tomorrow, butthe day _after_ I'm free. Are you alright then?"

"Then it's settled. Do you want me to stay over here, or do you want to come over to our hotel room?"

Kyouko thought hard for a moment, "I'm sure a slumber party will be disturbing the Okami-san and Taishou's sleep, so I believe it would be better over at your hotel room, if you would not mind."

"Of course I don't mind! And it's a girl's night, so we can just shoo Kuu out."

"Hey!" said Kuu.

"Or I guess he can stay…"

Kyouko laughed. She had never been surrounded by such familiar love. It gave her such… warmth. _Speaking of warmth… I still need to call Tsuruga-san! I can't believe I forgot! _"Um, is it alright if I make a phone call? It will only take a minute." She asked anxiously.

"Sure, of course by all means go ahead." Kuu said waving his hand gesturing her to do as she wished.

"Thank you." She said pulling out her cell phone stepping out into the hallway. _Let's see Tsuruga-san phone num- oh, there it is. _

_Ring .Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

"Oh, Tsuruga-san it's me Mogami."

"Good evening Mogami-san."

~Meanwhile~ Kuu and Julie

"Still, this room is pretty bare, don't you think?" asked Julie.

"Yeah. It is. She isn't very materialistic." Responded Kuu.

Kuu killed time by staring at the poster of Fuwa Shou or his son, oblivious to the way Julie was inching her way towards the hallway door where Kyouko was making her phone call.

_Just a little further._

~Kyouko~

"S-Sorry to bother you so late. I-I just wanted to inform you that no one saw my bruise… um… except one person."

"You let someone see it?" Ren asked in a mild tone.

"I'm so sorry! It was accident! I didn't think-"

"It's alright. Who saw it?"

"…"

~Julie~

_Reporting on the visual status of a bruise? I don't get it. Did he injure her or something? She didn't look hurt. Huh, that's weird. What in the world are they talking about? Who saw her... bruise?_

_~Kyouko~_

"_Mogami-san?" _he called through the phone, "You're not keeping secrets _again_ are you?"

"N-No! Of course not! It was just Shoutarou, that's all. I promise!"

Ren paused a moment, well he certainly thought that it wouldn't matter if Fuwa saw it, but he didn't actually expect it to happen.

"A-Are you m-mad?" Said a trembling voice.

Snapping back to the conversation, he quickly answered, "No, of course not. It was accident right? Besides, if it's... well, it doesn't matter either way. Just be careful until it goes away."

"Yes sir. I will do my very best." Ren had a funny mental image of her doing a military solute.

"You always do." He said chuckling.

~Julie~

_Shoutarou? Was she referring to Fuwa Shou? The one on her wall? Well, this certainly was very interesting. And her "bruise," don't tell me that it's really a… _Julie continued to listen while Kuu peered out the window, _hickey. No way. That girl didn't have a boyfriend did she? And she never referred to it as a hickey; she kept calling it a bruise. _Julie came upon a conclusion. She was going to find out one way or another._ Hmm, the slumber party sounds like a great time. _

~Kyouko~

"Oh, and Tsuruga-san. The most _amazing_ thing happened today!" _she wouldn't be bothering him with some news of the most highly celebrated show business stars right?_

"What?" _What could have happened to make her so excited? _

"Oh, wait I should ask first. Would you mind waiting for a moment?" _She should ask Kuu and Julie first. After all, they did come here secretly._

"Sure."

~Kuu and Julie~

"Tou-san? Err…" Kyouko paused, unsure on how to address Julie.

"Why don't you just call me Mom?"

"Oh… Okay! Well, um, is it alright if I tell Tsuruga-san that you're here? I assure you that he won't tell anyone. He is very trust worthy." She begged.

_Tsuruga-san? _Kuu and Julie thought in unison. _Tsuruga Ren! (Tsuruga Ren=Hizuri Kuon=their son)_

"Is that who you were talking to?" Kuu asked motioning towards the pink cell phone that had the mic covered by Kyouko's hand.

"Yes, is it okay?"

"S-Sure. Go ahead." Said the couple.

Kyouko face lit up in a delighted smile as she walked back out into the hallway for some privacy.

~Kyouko~

"Tsuruga-san, are you still there?"

"Yes." Ren unfortunately could not make out anything that was being said while Kyouko was asking for "permission." And he still had no clue on what had made her so happy.

"Well, aside from finishing the PV, Tou-san visited me!!" she all but screamed into the phone.

Ren froze. By "Tou-san," she meant… Hizuri Kuu. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Please don't tell me he brought-_

"And he even brought Julie-san too!"

CRAP!!

"She lets me call her 'Mom.'" She finished gleefully.

"… T-That's wonderful… Really… Unexpected… How nice." He sounded extremely shaky, despite trying his best to calm himself. And he called himself an actor. If he was trying to sound normal, he wasn't fooling anyone.

~Kuu~

_Poor guy. _Kuu thought chuckling, _If it weren't for his age, I'd bet he'd be having a heart attack right now. It's better that he finds out now rather than in some hallway at LME. _Kuu had a plan. A plan that included himself, his wife, Kyouko, and his son. A plan with all of these people and potentially more was never a good idea. Ever.


End file.
